PROG
'''PROG '''refers to an alliance featuring the Purple, Red, and Orange Teams, with either Green or Gray completing the quartet. Endurance No precise PROG alliance though the Brotherhood alliance did consist of Purple, Orange and Green with Blue being the outlier. Red though was one of the main targets along with Yellow. Gray was allied at the time with Red and Yellow. The Brotherhood both broke apart as Blue gave Orange the Samadhi, and Gray was the first team eliminated from the show, with Blue replacing them as the third member of the Red-Yellow-Blue alliance. Purple, Orange, and Green had similar goals to break up the strong alliance; however, two of the three teams were eliminated consecutively before the final four. The Green Team won House of Cards to break the Red-Yellow-Blue monopoly on missions though despite giving Blue the Samadhi, they were eliminated the next episode when the Blue Team won the mission and Yellow beat them at Temple. Endurance 2 After Max and Jenna arrived in Washout, two separate camps emerged in terms of their reception. The Green and Yellow Teams were happy to see the two former E1 contestants together and formed an alliance with them. On the other hand, the Red, Purple, Orange, and Gray Teams, along with Scooter Magruder on the Blue Team, were not pleased and conspired to have the Brown Team kicked out. Yet this was a weak alliance, as Orange sought to go home, only to have Gray be eliminated first instead. By Fireball, Purple grew closer to the Green-Yellow-Brown alliance and gave Orange the Samadhi, and they were sent to their second consecutive Temple, this time against Red, who were eliminated. Afterward, Orange and Purple stayed together on mutual terms, with the latter team awarding them their six pieces in the final three. Endurance: Hawaii After the events of Pick Your Partner, the Purple, Red, Orange, and Gray Teams formed an alliance. It was primarily based on the friendships between Rachel, Nicole, Sarah, and Lindi; together, they were hostile towards Bryanah on the Yellow Team because they believed she created all the drama, particularly after the Partner Selection. The Purple Team won Ring of Fire, which was the first major win for the alliance. When discussing about the teams out on the island, all four of these teams considered the Yellow Team to be the weakest team. And despite Reece stating that one should give the Samadhi to the strongest team, they decided to give it to Yellow due to previous bad blood. The alliance was almost ended in Bagging on You, as Yellow overcame the Samadhi and sent Orange with Blue to the Temple of Fate, but survived and swore revenge. Their control over the game expanded even more in Squaring Off, as they targeted the Green-Yellow-Brown alliance to the point where they wouldn't even get a chance to participate in the challenge, until Reece let them take a turn. Eventually, Nicole pressured Vanetta into granting them power again. The Yellow, Green and Brown were then picked off by the prog alliance. and Orange ultimately won the Temple Mission after Gray decided to eliminate themselves, thus giving Orange the opportunity to take revenge against Yellow. Orange sent Yellow and Green to temple where Green was eliminated. After Yellow's victory in Out on a Limb, the alliance was divided with Purple and Gray on the "powerhouse" SuperTeam and Red and Orange on the "outcast" SuperTeam with Brown. While Yellow acknowledged that Brown was there only friends there, they felt they needed the strongest teams to win the next challenge. This arrangement meant that at least one alliance member would have to go to temple. After the Yellow-Purple-Gray superteam won, they all agreed to send Red though Rachel was surprised that Purple did not stick up for her. There was some back and forth for the other option as Yellow didn't want to send Brown but they ultimately conceded. When Red was eliminated was eliminated and left their pyramid piece with Purple despite Kareem's friendship with Tom. The remaining alliance members decided to keep the alliance intact, although Orange was plotting a secret alliance with Yellow and Brown. Shortly afterward, Nicole exposed this alliance to Chris, cementing a rift between her and Demian, although Gray and Purple punished Yellow for this with the Samadhi and a trip to Temple with Brown (which at this point, due to Vanetta's injury, just consisted of Tom), where the latter team was eliminated. But when Yellow won Try Tri Again in the final four, Nicole decided to form an alliance with them to avoid elimination. While Orange ended up winning the temple mission, Orange maintained this new pact by sending Purple and Gray, speculating that, had either of those two teams won the mission, they would have sent Orange because they were so close to each other. Lindi and Sarah confirmed this would have been accurate in confessionals. Gray and Purple had made a pact that whichever team survives the temple would inherit the losing teams pieces. Purple was eliminated and, true to the pact, gave their pieces to Gray. When Gray won Create Your Own Game, they decided to give it to Yellow. Orange won the finale temple mission and Yellow was eliminated. Afterward, both Orange and Gray made it to the Endurance finale, where Gray won. Endurance: Tehachapi No PROG alliance was made— Purple and Green had their own separate alliance with Yellow, in which they considered the Red Team as a nominal rival. Purple, Red, Orange and Green, along with Yellow, did gang up on Blue and Gray in the first temple mission, eliminating Gray in the process. However, by the final 5, Purple and Green, along with Blue were against Orange because they saw Michael as a rat for switching from the Blue-Gray alliance to theirs. Red and Orange were sort of allied by that point though it was mainly due to the fact they lacked alliances with anyone else. Endurance: High Sierras This PROG alliance began in the partner selection, when Dakota won the mission and partnered the teams they were supposed to (specifically Cameron & Aeriel on his first pairing and Alex and Cealey on his second). Their power began in the next episode, where Garret and Anna left the Triangle of Immunity to the Purple Team, ensuring that they were spared from Temple for a time. They were suspicious of the Blue Team, because Ike was going around spouting out his plans, which even irritated his partner Taylor. When that same team unexpectedly won Hot Potato, Purple came up with a plan where Red and Green volunteered to switch but have Blue give the switching power to Red so that switch wouldn't be on Blue's hands. Red would then switch Blue and Gray instead, because they were targets of the alliance. Ultimately, despite some hesitation, Red executed the latter plan, only to have Blue become an even stronger team as a result of the team switch. The PROG alliance proceeded to systematically eliminate Gray (even convincing the new Blue team to give them the samadhi) and Yellow, and sent Blue to Temple on a regular basis, only to have them break the Three Temple Curse and make the final three with Green and Purple. However, like the Red-Yellow-Blue alliance of E1, this variation of PROG was beset by inner turmoil as the game went along; specifically, Purple and Green's close friendship annoyed the other two alliance members, especially Max of Orange, who tried to spare Yellow during Superboats by sending Green with Blue to Temple, to no avail. Red felt hurt when Purple won Fill 'er Up since it was clear that Purple was going to let Red go to temple instead of Green even though Purple could have used their triangle of immunity to save Red if they wanted to. Red further expressed annoyance following their elimination as, while they gave one of their two pieces to green, they left the other to Blue. The same noted that Green got a free ride throughout the game and that it impacted Red. When the votes were tallied to see which of the final 3 team would get an advantage in the final temple mission, it was revealed that Cameron and Max voted for Connor while Aeriel voted for Taylor. While both members of Yellow also supported Connor, these 3 votes alone gave Blue more than either Purple (who only received votes from Kristine and Garret, the latter of whom wasn't even in the alliance) and Green (who received no votes). After Yellow's elimination, Kelsey spent more time with Taylor, much to Cealey's chagrin, although she revealed to her and Aeriel in Create Your Own Game that this was a strategy to spare Purple from harm. Afterward, Green and Purple made it to the Endurance finale, where Green won. Endurance: Fiji No PROG alliance was made, although the last two colors (Orange and Green) of the quartet had their own secret alliance; Red frequently served as a third wheel to them, and all three teams quickly targeted Yellow and Purple from the beginning of the game. Green turned on Red though in the final 4 when they gave them the samadhi. However, Blue and Red's joint win in the final 4 temple mission saw the alliance break up as both Orange and Green were sent to temple where Orange was eliminated. Category:Alliances Category:Season 2 Alliances Category:Season 3 Alliances Category:Season 5 Alliances Category:Purple Team Category:Red Team Category:Orange Team Category:Gray Team Category:Green Team